


Feeling Flirty

by buckyismymainman



Series: Domestic Carol Danvers x fem!Reader x Natasha Romanoff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You, Carol, and Natasha are having a day where the three of you are feeling really flirty with one another.





	Feeling Flirty

Some days you and your girlfriends were really flirty with one another. It was just something that happened, the three of you would wake up in moods where you just wanted to flirt and be close with each other. Today was one of those days and the three of you couldn’t help the giggles and the teasing touches.

Natasha was the one that had started it when she had lightly pinched your behind and made you jump. You had looked over at her and she shot you a wink as she left the room. From that moment you knew it was on.

Carol had come down for breakfast and pecked you on the lips, “Nat’s in a good mood.”

“She pinch you too?” You laughed as you handed Carol her favorite mug.

“Mmhmm, and told me I looked cute in these shorts.”

You placed a kiss on her shoulder, “You do look really cute in those shorts babe.” You grinned and headed out of the room, lightly swaying your hips because you knew she was watching you.

Throughout the day flirtatious comments flew through the air, sly remarks about how one of you liked something on one of the others. Carol was working on cutting the grass in the front yard while you tended to the flower beds. You watched Carol as she pushed the lawn mower around, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body as she worked. She wasn’t paying any attention to you so you watched her in peace until your other girlfriend snuck up on you.

“You’re drooling, darling,” the sound of Natasha’s voice made you jump.

“I am not,” you quickly said turning your attention to the redhead. “I was just working on the flower beds, the weeds were getting out of control.”

“Uh-huh, then why are your pupils dilated?” She was smirking now and you narrowed your eyes at her. “Come on, Y/N, you can tell me the truth. You were admiring Carol weren’t you?” She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, “I’m a little jealous, you’re out here admiring Carol and I’m inside all by my lonesome.”

You stood and wrapped your arms around Natasha, kissing her cheek then her nose and finally a light peck on the lips. “You could always help me with the flowerbeds.”

“Um excuse me, but could my two girlfriends please include their other girlfriend in cute little moments,” Carol called out.

You and Natasha turned and that Carol had shut the lawn mower off and was now leaning against it, her eyes glued to your forms. Natasha wrinkled her nose, “Ugh, you’re all sweaty and stinky though.”

That made Carol arch an eyebrow, “Oh you’re in for it now.” She took off at a run causing Natasha to yelp and bolt inside the house, you followed Carol inside, laughing as you heard Natasha’s pleas to Carol to spare her.

Carol was quick though and managed to catch up to Natasha and wrap her in a hug, “Who’s stinky now.”

Natasha pinched her nose, “Still you, stardust. Still you.”

You rested your head on Carol’s shoulder, “Don’t worry Carol, I’m not mean like Natasha.” You kissed her cheek and she beamed at you.

“At least I know one of my girls actually loves me,” Carol sniffed.

Natasha pinched Carol on the arm, “I love you!”

Carol gave a fake sniffle and pretended to wipe her eyes, “You called me stinky and ran away from me.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Carol’s dramatics, “I still love you, just… go take a shower before I spray you with Febreze.” She smacked Carol’s butt and watched her head toward the bathroom before turning her attention back to you. “You need a shower too.”

“Wow, thanks babe, I feel so loved,” you smirked at her. You headed up the stairs to jump into the shower that Carol wasn’t currently occupying. “You’re gonna owe us one hell of an apology, Nat.”

“I’ll think of something,” she called after you before you disappeared at the top of the stairs.


End file.
